MGS:4 The Hunt
by RaidenH20
Summary: MGS: 4 happens right after MGS: 3. Snake misses Eva. Snake goes after Eva. Not the regular Snake eh? Read and see what happens.


MGS 4: The Hunt

Authors Notes:

MGS 4 is taking place right after MGS: 3 Snake Eater. No Paragraphs… straight through story

Enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 1

Jack / Big Boss/Snake was sitting at his desk at his home in California doing the worst jobs that he has ever done. Signing autographs, getting checks from the CIA and the White House. He didn't like this job… as a matter of fact he hated it. He was meant to be out in the wilderness fighting terrorists, rescuing hostages and falling in love with a beautiful woman just for her to leave him after a night of supreme love making. That was the real Jack… that was the real Big Boss. He missed The Boss… the one and only Boss, he missed Major Zero and that crew, but most of all he missed Eva. Eva was all he could think about non-stop since she left a week ago. He faced the facts… the one person who everyone thought would fall in love with no one, the one person who didn't have feelings for anyone except himself and making it out alive in battles. He gave one of his eyes for Eva for her to leave him. Jack needed him back… he faced it. He knew exactly where she was but he was afraid to go get her… afraid that she might realize that he had feelings for people after all. He put down his pen after he signed the last autograph, walked to the phone and dialed Major Zero's phone number. After a couple of rings he answered "Hello?" "Hi Major, long time no talk." "Jack! Nice to hear from you. How is your life in fame going?" "To tell you the truth Major, I hate it." "It's hard for a first timer Jack. You will most likely be in this kind of work until you die. It's just best to get used to it right Snake?" "I guess so. Major you knew exactly where Eva was in Japan right?" "Why yes, of course Jack. Why?" "I was thinking about getting away from fame for a while and taking a trip to visit her." "That's not the best of ideas Jack, Japan has had many problems with American agents in the past. Snake what's done is done… I know you really like her, I am probably the only one but you do have feelings for her." Snake looked down "…" "Snake if you are going to go I would be careful and try not to cause a national incident. Japan don't get many Americans visiting their country. Just act like a regular tourist and try to find Eva, I don't know where she lives but she works for the Japanese intelligence bureau. Whatever you do… don't try to get in there." "Ok Major, thanks a lot… if the country asks where I have gone tell them I am on vacation to see an old friend." "Got it. Jack… you be careful and remember to call me if anything comes up." "You got it Major. I will probably be back in a few weeks or so. Take care of my dog for me." "Ok Jack, talk to you later buddy. Bye." "Bye." Snake hung up the phone then walked around back to feed his dog and say his goodbyes. He had one last thought and ran back to his room before he left and opened up the gun closet and pulled out a .45 eagle and stuffed it in one of the suitcases just to make sure he was on the safe side then he started packing his clothes and locked the door. He got in his Mustang and drove off to the airport.

Authors Notes: I think that was a pretty good / short first chapter. This is my first time typing a fan fiction so take it easy on me.

Chapter 2

Snake arrived at the airport at 11:30 PM at night. After a long sigh of relief he got out of his car and stretched after the long 4 hour drive from his house to dare he say the nearest airport. Snake was wondering at this point why he didn't have his own personal jet. After a shake of his head he walked around and grabbed the luggage out of the back of his car. He made sure that his car was parked so where there was no San Francisco thieves could recognize that it was his car and tear it to shreds, of course if they did that Jack thought with a smile he would end up in jail for man slaughter if he ever found it who they were. Jack walked to the airport carrying two suitcases. He traveled lightly. After Jack bought his tickets he waited another hour for his plane to arrive so he could board. In this waiting time he thought about how glad Eva would be to see him. He asked himself if she would have a boyfriend after a week of getting back from her last job Snake doubted it. Snake new what he was getting into was everything but good for everyone else and he knew the risks. Japan was on the edge with America and the last thing Snake wanted was to be in the middle of the state with thousands of Japanese yelling God knows what at him and trying to kill him. He just wanted to see Eva again. He needed to see Eva again. He remembered how delicious their lovemaking was. Snake shook his head… he couldn't let himself be like this… it wasn't the original hard core snake. Jack never knew this side of himself… neither did anyone else. Eva was the only person who could make him feel like this. Snake looked to the woman next to him… both her and her little girl was both staring at the patch over his eye. He grunted and looked away. They knew who he was… in fact he knew that basically the whole airport was probably staring at him… he kept his head down though. Jack didn't like this much attention. He didn't like being Americas hero… he's only a soldier, a soldier that was only taught to kill and to defend himself. He hated to kill big boss but that was his mission her mission was to kill him. He loved her and she loved him but it had to be done, the same way that The Sorrow had to die. Eva was the only person who kept Snake alive. "Exscwuse me sir" a little voice came from in front of his legs. It was a little boy. "Are woo snake?" Snake managed a slight smile. "Yes, some people call me that. What is your name little fella?" He giggled then blushed "My name is Johnny Crumbly." "Ah nice to meet you Johnny." Johnny laughed and walked away to find his mom. Snake realized the whole airport was almost quiet to listen to him and Johnny talk. About a half an hour later he boarded his plane and took off to Tokyo city Japan.


End file.
